


Hold onto This Lullaby

by Frechisia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But bad enough to worry, M/M, Not too badly, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Shiro is hurt, Short, Slash, Some descrption of injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frechisia/pseuds/Frechisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Symptoms?" </p><p>The question made him pause. Matt always asked him this every time he got back from a fight, or back from punishment. Always had a look of worry and fear that Shiro hated to see when he answered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold onto This Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro and Matt are romantic. Pidge and Shiro are more of a family and friendship type bond.

"Shiro… Please don't die."

_Shiro groaned as he landed on the floor of the cell, and heard the door falling close behind him. There was shuffling and voices around him, until his body was moved and his head was placed on a lap. A pained sound left him at the movement. ___

_"Shiro… Oh god." With two black eyes, one of them swollen shut and the other barely opening half-way, he could barely make out the person in front of him. The orange hair, however, was hard to miss, so Shiro simply relaxed in his hold._

_" 's okay, Matt. Worse than…" He took a shaky breath, which seemed harder every time he did. "…it looks." From what he could feel, nothing was broken except his nose. His ribs, face, and entire body was just bruised._

_Small hands flittered around Shiro's body, nervous and concerned. Matt pressed down on multiple places, apologizing every time there was a wince or groan._

_"Can you walk? Stand?"_

_He shook his head, instantly regretting it as the room spun, his stomach mimicking the same motion._

_"Symptoms?"_

_The question made him pause. Matt always asked him this every time he got back from a fight, or back from punishment. Always had a look of worry and fear that Shiro **hated** to see when he answered._

_"Shiro," a warm hand pressed against his cheek, turning his face so that Matt could see him better. He leaned into the touch, blearily gazing into golden eyes. "Symptoms."_

_"Dizziness. Nausea. Aching pain everywhere. A couple of cuts… my arm's numb too." He hadn't even thought about it till now. It didn't hurt, so he didn't bother to pay attention to it._

_Matt's eyes widened, and he could tell a million thoughts were racing through his head at what that could mean. "No worries. I landed on it." Maybe. After the bat to the head from his opponent, Shiro could barely remember anything from the match. But it calmed Matt, so it was what he was going with._

_"You have to stop fighting like this. If you're trying to spare them, they might kill you."_

_"Yeah, but they'll spare you." He froze, looking down at Shiro in shock, as if the thought that all of this was just for him was crazy. Then, Matt grabbed Shiro's face, and kissed him. It was desperate and tender and so overflowing with emotion that Shiro knew he'd never get one like it from anyone else. Matt pulled away, leaving only a small distance between their faces._

_"Please." Matt's voice cracked, and his eyes shined with tears that were going to fall. "Just promise me. Please Shiro… please don't die."_

_For a moment, he didn't answer. Matt took to running his hand over Shiro's hair, over and over until it was just a lulling action to him. They stayed silent, just like that. Matt's hand in his hair and Shiro in his arms. He could see all of Matt's feelings written on his face. The fear, the worry, the hate, the frustration, but the one that mattered most, was the love. Shiro could see Matt's love for him and he would do anything just to make sure he could see it again._

_"Don't worry…"_

A similar face, one that carried Matt's hair and eyes and fear as well. But it also carried love, just like her brother.

"I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
